


Boys in skirts? Sign me up.

by HoneyFish



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sal (Sally Face), Boys in Skirts, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, How the hell do you tag lmao, I mean there is kinda a plot but it's not major, Larry is dying inside, Larry is such a sweet boy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sal in a skirt, Sal/Larry - Freeform, Salarry, Smut, THEY ARE NOT STEP BROTHERS IN THIS, This really is not that romantic, Top Larry (Sally Face), Unsafe Sex, first smut, these boys are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFish/pseuds/HoneyFish
Summary: Sal has a little surprise in his apartment for Larry and lets just say, Larry loves it.





	Boys in skirts? Sign me up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm praying this wont be shit but I hope you enjoy, I'm just a horny high schooler who cant get dick okay?
> 
> P.S.  
> please tell me if there are any mistakes I need to fix :3  
> also, I would appreciate any comments

 A sleepy sigh left Larry's lips as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that was hanging up. he dried his body and his hair before he put the towel around his waist, the lanky boy then went to the mirror and wiped it with his hand so he could somewhat see himself. Larry brushed out his tangled hair and brushed his teeth before he peeked out of the bathroom, seeing if his mom was out in the front room; when he saw that she wasn't on the couch, he made his way to his room to get his pajamas. He would get dressed in the bathroom but he hated the way that his clothes sometimes stuck to his body. Once in his room, he slipped on a pair of boxers before he pulled on his Sanitys Fall pajama pants.

As he was going to turn of the lights and get in bed, a soft buzzing came from his dresser, his flip phone lighting up a bit. he let out a sigh and went to his dresser, picking up his phone and looking at the notification, the text was from Sal or 'Sally Face' which he had put in his phone.

'Hey, come over I have something I want to show you' the text read. Larry smiled a bit, he could never really say no to Sal, especially when it came to him getting to see the other, yeah they saw each other every day but Larry loved being around him, he felt different around Sal, hanging out with him wasn't like hanging out with Todd or Ashley, being with Sal made him feel like he had butterflies in his stomach, his heart fluttered when he heard him laugh and he loved listening to Sal talk, especially if he was passionate about the topic. Larry couldn't deny that he was in love with Sal and honestly, he hoped that maybe Sal shared the same feelings but it was always so hard to tell how Sal felt with his mask on, his voice didn't even really give any hints, you could only tell if he was upset after he had been crying, his voice would be softer and it would crack sometimes, Larry experience this quite a bit because  of the nightmares that Sal had, he would always contact Larry after them just to talk it out, and if the dream was particularly bad, Sal would go to Larry's apartment and stay the night, sleeping in bed with Larry, which always seemed to help Sal sleep better, it was cute and Larry never complained. 

'I'll be over in a bit'. Larry sent to Sal before he grabbed a plain gray shirt and pulled it on. He grabbed his key-card after and headed out of his apartment and to the elevator. Larry headed up to Sal's floor, humming softly as he waited, he finally began to wonder what Sally wanted to show him, maybe it was a new gadget Todd made? He shrugged and just waited, a small smile on his face.

 

~~~

Sal let out a shuttered breath as he waited, he looked at himself in the mirror in his room, chewing lightly on his scarred lips, he was in a school girl outfit with tight white thigh highs on, the skirt he as wearing allowed his butt to show a bit along with the lacy panties he had on, what was he even doing? What if Larry was grossed out by seeing him like this? what if this totally ruined everything between them? Sal wondered if he read Larry wrong, the other seemed to show quite an interest in him, Larry was always watching him, not in a creepy way but in an almost loving way? Sally sighed and moved to sit on his bed, he didn't know, these kinds of feeling were weird and foreign to him, he had never been in a relationship, he had never kissed anyone or touched anyone, this was all new to him and he had no clue if he was doing something wrong, but this is what he thought was somewhat right and this is what he wanted. He was embarrassed to admit but ever since he had found out that he was in love with Larry, he had... erotic dreams about his best friend and they plagued Sal's mind, they would get to him in class and just when he was chilling out, lets just say he was getting a lot more boners than usual. He didn't hate it but it was annoying just to get turned on randomly, he decided he was going to do something about it and this was the best he could come up with which really wasn't the best honestly. 

Sal pouted softly and shook his head as he tied up his hair in pigtails before he put on his mask and waited, he would just have to see how things went, praying that things wouldn't go bad, the last thing he wanted was to loose Larry.

A knock on the front door made Sal perk up, he swallowed as he grabbed his phone before he stood up and moved so that when Larry opened the bedroom door, Sal would be right there for him to see, 'Let yourself in, I'm in my room'. he sent before he waited, setting his phone to the side. Sally listened as the front door opened and footsteps  made their way towards his room getting louder and louder, making Sal's heart beat faster and faster. the door then opened.

" Hey Sal, what-". Larry's voice fell as he opened the door all the way, his eyes landing on Sal's lightly trembling form. Larry's face practically lit up like Christmas lights when he realized how Sal looked in front of him." Oh fuck, dude".  he breathed out, Sal looked hot as hell and he was speechless. Sal shifted under his gaze and avoided his eyes.

" S-So um... what do you think?" He murmured out, but Larry didn't reply, he only stepped into the room and closed the door before he went to Sal and lifted his mask off, Sally gasped an went to reach for it but he froze when Larry kissed him; it took Sal a moment to realize what was going on before he closed his eyes and kissed back, gripping onto Larry's shoulders, his anxiety quickly melted away and relief washed over him.Good, Larry wasn't weirded out but what now? Sal really didn't think this would happen, but luckily for him, Larry knew what he wanted and lifted up Sal, pinning him against the door as the kiss became rougher, a gasp came out of the smaller boy when his back met the door and another gasp muffled out when he felt Larry grind against him a bit. Sal wrapped his legs around his waist and gripped some of Larry's hair, this was perfect, this is just what he wanted, he felt like this was a dream.

Larry hummed against Sal's lips and pulled out of the kiss after a bit and moved his head to start kissing Sal's jaw for a moment before he moved down to his neck, biting lightly at the skin before he moved lower to his shoulder where he started making a hickey, Sal let out a soft whine and bit his bottom lip but released it to speak." Larry, bed." he grunted out. Larry nodded and carried Sal to his bed, laying him down and moving over him.

"Your dad isn't home right?" Larry asked against his neck and quickly got a shake of the head from Sal.

" No, keep going." he whined to him, forcing a small chuckle out of Larry as he ran a hand up his skirt.

" Needy hm?" he asked, earning a huff from Sal.

" Shut up." he mumbled and Larry did as told, focusing back on Sal's body which he pulled away from a bit to tug off both of their shirts. Sal blushed and looked away a bit, he kinda realized how exposed he felt without his mask. Larry noticed and smiled as he cupped Sal's cheek and moved his head back to look at him.

" Hey man, what happened to that confidence? You look amazing okay? You are the sexiest damn thing I've ever laid my eyes on, dude." Sal laughed and shoved him lightly as he blushed deeply.

" Oh my god, shut up, you'll make me cry, ass." he said before he pulled Larry into a deep but loving kiss.

 ~

Soon enough both of them were stripped of their clothes and Sal had pulled out a unscented bottle of lotion and Larry couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle." What? it's all I have okay?" Sally said, blushing. Larry put his hands up.

" No judgement, dude." he said before he took the bottle and put some lotion on his hands, rubbing them together a bit." Just lay back and relax, I'll take care of you Sally Face." he said, his words making Sal blush more as he nodded and relaxed as he bit his lip, Sal was a very independent person but the thought of having Larry care for him? That sounded like straight up heaven. Sal was soon brought out of his thoughts when Larry inserted a finger into him, Sal grunting softly." Everything okay? want me to stop?" Larry asked but Sal quickly shook his head.

"N-No, it just felt weird but not bad, keep going." he breathed out, keeping himself from tensing up as Larry continued, slowly moving his finger as he kissed Sally's neck. Soon enough he added a second finger and curled the two inside of Sal slightly, earning a gasp and a soft moan which made Larry blush deeply, Sal's moan sent a shock of arousal right to his cock and he became very eager to get this show on the road. Larry stretched Sal out and got him use to the feeling and added three fingers, starting to get moans out of the other every time he thrust his fingers into the boy. After a bit of time, Larry pulled out his fingers and whipped them on his discarded shirt before he grabbed the lotion again and put it on his cock that was begging for attention.

"Ready?" Larry asked once he was prepared; Sal bit his lip and nodded, his breathing a bit fast from being fingered by him. Larry nodded and moved back over Sally who put his legs around his waist, Larry smiled and bit his lip as he pushed in with a soft groan, when he bottomed out, he gave Sal time to adjust before he began moving. Sally buried his face into Larry's neck and moaned out softly.

" Holy shit, Larry..." Sal breathed out. Larry felt a shiver go down his spine as he held onto the boy beneath him.

" I've got you Sally Face." he said softly, pressing in deep every time he would thrust back into him. Sal whined out and moaned slowly getting louder as Larry picked up the pace.

" Fuck, Larry don't stop, faster." he whined out to him, his toes curling in pleasure. Larry moaned and gave them what they both wanted, his hips moving faster, his thrusting getting a bit rougher but not too rough, he didn't want to hurt Sal but really. 

Sal moaned out at the change and gripped onto Larry's hair, tugging lightly and earning a moan which made Sal smile a bit as he tugged harder, moaning out when he earned a hard thrust from Larry." Fuck yes, keep doing that." Sally moaned to him, and Larry delivered. The room was soon filled with the sounds of skin against skin along with panting and moaning, mostly from Sal though. Larry groaned at the pleasure and panted against Sal's neck. He reached down and took Sal's cock into his hand, starting to pump him, this drew louder moans out of Sal, Larry knew that they wouldn't be able to last much longer. The two boys held onto each other, sweat coming off of them as the bed creaked and moved slightly under them. Sal was first to finished but was quickly joined by Larry finishing in him. The two panted heavily and let themselves calm down before they pulled away from each other. Larry got up and put on his boxers before he got a towel from a bin in the corner of the room. He cleaned up Sal before the got out some pajamas for him. Sal thanked him and put on his clothes before e relaxed back in bed.

Larry laid next to him and pulled Sally close to his chest which Sal happily cuddled into." I love you, Larry." He murmured. Larry smiled and kissed the top of his head and sighed happily.

" I love you too, Sal." he said softly."This wasn't just a one time thing right?" he asked.

" Well, I would hope not." Sal chuckled." I really like you Larry." The other blushed and felt his heart do flips.

" I really like you too, Sally... Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he asked and of course Sal nodded and hugged him tightly.

" That would be metal as fuck." he said, chuckling with Larry who nodded and reached back, flicking off the light before he pulled the bed covers over them, the two falling asleep happily in each others arms.


End file.
